Hechos sobre el Amor, según Ritsu
by Spidey Works
Summary: Ritsu no entiende el amor. Pero sólo es una parte del por qué se siente estancada al respecto. Traducción basada en el trabajo original de Nate Gray. Esta es una de las historias que inspiró a CZeke para escribir parte de su DSSB!, pasen y difruten la lectura.


**Hechos sobre el Amor, según Ritsu.**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **Nate Grey** , autor del original al inglés llamado " _Ritsu's Facts of Love_ " Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Un fic escrito desde el punto de vista de Ritsu, ya que prácticamente la ignoré por completo en mi última historia.

Sinopsis: Ritsu no entiende el amor. Pero sólo es una parte del por qué se siente estancada al respecto.

* * *

 **Hechos sobre el Amor según Ritsu.**

 **Un Oneshot de K-ON!, escrito por**

 **Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

Ritsu no entiende el amor, y probablemente nunca lo entienda. Puede ver destellos de cosas que podrían ser amor, pero justo en esos momentos, nunca puede estar segura de lo que está viendo o sintiendo.

Yui no entiende mucho de nada, y no necesita hacerlo. Ui lo entiende todo en su lugar. Algo así debería ser completamente natural entre hermanas. Puede que incluso lo sea.

Sin embargo, lo único que Ritsu entiende es que ese sentimiento cálido que siente revolotear en su pecho cada vez que Yui chilla, "Ricchan, ¡tengo hambre!" no tiene nada que ver con comida.

Ciertamente, no entiende por qué cada uno de los abrazos que puede atestiguar entre Yui y Ui se siente como una plancha de granito siendo impactada en su columna una y otra vez. Aunque sospecha que Ui puede entender eso, y mucho más.

Mio sí lo entiende, tanto como alguien cuyo primer beso fue robado en preescolar por Ritsu puede, en todo caso. Eso debería haber sido suficiente para garantizar que nunca volvieran a dirigirse la palabra, pero en lugar de eso, hablan en privado casi todos los días. Mio nunca quiere hablar sobre chicos, y Ritsu jamás sugiere que lo hagan. Aunque Mio tampoco quiere hablar de nuevo sobre el primer beso, o de la posibilidad (o la eventual ocurrencia, en la mente de Ritsu) de un segundo. En lugar de eso, tiene violentos arranques, sufre crisis nerviosas cada semana, y llena los buzones de correo con versos y canciones sin pensarlo dos veces. Y dado que se trata de Mio, la mayoría de la gente considera estas acciones como parte de su curiosa forma de ser y las juzga lindas. Pero esto no pasa desapercibido para Ritsu, y no hay nada que ella pudiera desear más que tomar a Mio entre sus brazos todos los días, consolarla, y hacerle saber que cuando ella se sienta lista para ello, ambas pueden ir más allá de la mera amistad, que están hechas la una para la otra.

Ritsu entiende que si Yui es su primer flechazo, entonces Mio debe tratarse de su auténtico primer amor. Haberlas conocido y haberse dado cuenta de eso en desorden no le parecía para nada molesto, incluso le resultaba lógico. Yui jamás podría enamorarse de alguien si Ui no lo permitía, y Mio, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, jamás sería tan cercana a otra persona, no de la forma en que lo es con Ritsu.

Mugi lo entiende todo, y es toda una sabia en la materia. Se siente satisfecha enamorándose de la gente que se enamora: nunca sale lastimada, y la dicha de ellas es su dicha.

Ritsu sabe que su vida sería mucho más simple y doblemente conveniente si se hubiera enamorado de Mugi. Pero ambas sabían que Mugi no podría entregarle su corazón a una sola persona: era demasiado grande para eso, así que pertenecía a todos las personas que conocía.

De vez en cuando, Mugi preguntaba, "¿Se lo dirás a Mio-chan hoy?"

Y como siempre, Ritsu la distraería en lugar de responderle, ya fuera jugando con el bigote falso o preguntándole si había pastel. Mugi se permitía la distracción, pero después, siempre tomaba la mano de Ritsu, apretándola y sosteniéndola hasta que Ritsu le pedía finalmente el detenerse. Ritsu sospechaba que esto, sobre todo lo demás presente en su vida hasta ahora, era un verdadero vistazo de lo que podría llamarse amor en su forma más pura.

Pero no podía estar segura.

Lo único que Ritsu sabe es que las sonrisas de Mugi se vuelven más dulces y más cálidas conforme pasan los días, que Mugi jamás ha dudado en procurarle todo lo que ella necesite, y que Mugi ha sostenido su mano cada vez que Mio ha logrado ampliar la distancia creciente entre ambas.

Si busca una razón, puede que no haya una sola. Estos no son más que simples hechos en la vida de Ritsu, de la misma forma en que el rostro de Mio se vuelve aún más bello cuando se sonroja de molestia, y de la misma forma en que Yui puede terminar metiéndose a tropezones en el corazón de una persona, montar una tienda y nunca irse, todo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hace. Enredan la vida de Ritsu, haciéndola más complicada con el simple hecho de formar parte de ella, pero Mugi sólo llama a estas eventualidades "enredos de amor, bañados de polvo de azúcar," y siempre tiene la razón sobre estas cosas.

A veces, Ritsu se cuestiona si robarle a Mugi su primer beso sería una ofensa disculpable, y en caso de no serlo, se pregunta si lo haría de todas formas.

Otras veces, lo piensa mejor: besar a Mugi sería maravilloso, tanto que a Ritsu le dejaría de preocupar el estar enamorada, y simplemente se dejaría sumergir en el amor con Mugi. Sabe que fácilmente podrían ser felices por el resto de sus vidas. Pero eso significaría olvidarse de Yui y de Mio, y Ritsu no podría hacer eso, de la misma manera en que no podría olvidarse de Mugi.

Lo verdaderamente extraño es que, mientras que Ritsu no entiende el amor, Mugi bien podría escribir tres volúmenes sobre el tema, repartirlos entre sus compañeras de banda, y tener a todas comprometidas en una relación seria para el almuerzo. Pero ella nunca haría eso, porque preferiría no enamorarse de ninguna de ellas. Aun cuando lo mira desde fuera, parece algo demasiado doloroso.

El Fin.

Notas:

Escribí esto en un par de horas, tarde y de noche, espero que no se note.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor:** Hola chicos, Spidey de nuevo a las andadas con un dulce oneshot de K-ON! ¿Tienen alguna opinión?, ¿crítica constructiva? No tengan pena y dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima historia n_n/


End file.
